


Saviour

by umramsay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umramsay/pseuds/umramsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin is out on a night out alone and he see's a few men harassing a young man at a bar but he soon sorts them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic has touching without consent between Richard and a random man, I just thought I'd warn anyone before reading. I don't like writing anything more graphic about this situation than this. Everything is of the right age and Severin and Richard are both over the age of 18. But other than that, I hope you like my little one shot, I am really proud of it to be honest uwu.

The strobe lights covered the plethora of people in the busy and compacted nightclub, as he stood at the top of the stairs he watched closely as the ‘abnormal’ men danced up and against each other and he still didn’t know why he was there. 

Severin wasn’t one for long night’s partying.

He supposed it was to get away from work for a while, his work; stacking selfs in the local supermarket for some cash, due to being back from the war he couldn’t find much work and this was the best he could do for the time being, but even this wasn't what he expected. The music was too loud for his ears, it was too claustrophobic for his liking so he stepped into the toilets, where at least the only thing shaking was the ground. A few men stumbled into the toilets and he observed them with steady eyes and a hard gaze, not wanting to take his eyes off them. Something was up about them and he could sense it. 

“Should I go in for round two?” one of the men said with shabby dark hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in weeks, which only made Severin cringe at the thought of someone being unhygienic. The guy Severin was looking at in the corner of his eye sort of reminded him of the man at his workplace, ‘misogynistic bastards’ which is what his older brother, Sebastian, would describe them as. 

Laughter was all that blonde haired man could hear after the dark haired man made his comment about ‘going in for seconds’. Obviously, Severin didn’t like much confrontation and he especially didn’t like fighting with people out of the blue but if these men were disrespecting someone, he would sort them out that’s for sure. 

The men soon left the toilets and as they did, Severin did. Following the men around the nightclub like a lost sheep to find out what they meant by ‘round two’ and to hopefully put a stop to whatever they were planning. When all of a sudden they stopped in front of a man, the man only looked about 5ft7 and he didn’t have an ounce of fat on him, he knew that the man looked like easy bate considering his size difference to all the other men in the bar. The man in question was; very quite pale even in the low lighting of the club, he had petite legs and all around small body and frame, his eyes were dark as night but he seemed innocent. 

All Severin could do was hide behind a pole near the bar in which the mysterious man was residing, he could get close to enough to faintly hear what the other men were saying that had just approached him. 

“Back again” it seemed that the other men didn’t like to talk much as the same man, from the toilets, was doing all the talking.

“Oh” was all the other man said, a tiny hint of an Irish accent slipping out. 

The man then proceeded to sit down and rest his hand upon the Irish man’s leg, caressing and fondling with his thigh, rubbing it up and down and never leaving his gaze on the man. It was clear to Severin that even under the soft lighting of the bar area, the man being touched didn’t look comfortable with this at all. But still, Severin stayed where he was. 

“Could you take your hand of me please? I don’t appreciate strangers touching me” to which the entourage laughed in his face, only resulting in the Irish man to look away in disgust and catch a glimpse of Severin standing behind the pole. 

“I prefer to touch things I’m going to get later on tonight” 

“And what makes it so obvious that you’re going to ‘get me’ “

“You’re too easy” the man lowers his hand onto the Irish man’s crouch area, and suddenly the man being touched stays still. Even Severin looking on from the pole can’t believe what’s happening in front of his eyes and he doesn’t know if he can stay behind it hiding, for any longer. 

It’s like everything had slowed down, all that can be heard now is the Irish man’s breathing that’s quickening due to events that are happening to him, “Please stop” he replies, in an almost barely audible voice but the other man doing the deed, just laugh in his face again. The laugh being more patronising than when you laugh at a joke told by a friend. It was more sinister. 

Severin can’t take it much longer and he walks up to the men and puffs out his chest to make himself seem more threatening, Severin is a tall and lean guy, he’s smaller than his older brother but just as deadly. His service in the army really payed of to make him look and seem more of a fighter, someone to be afraid of, which in this scenario he wanted. The two men at the back instantly stand up as the tall blonde haired lean man comes towards them but the one sexually harassing the Irish man, doesn’t and he stays exactly where he is.

“Yes?” he says with a cocked eyebrow.

“Stand up for me” Severin replies back with the coldest look in his eyes. 

And the man does as he’s told, which surprises Severin but he doesn’t complain, it makes this job easier than getting too violent in front of a man in pure shock already, the last thing he needs right now is blood. 

“What?” the man leans against the bar and folds one foot over the other as he looks Severin, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Get out.” 

He laughs and looks back at his friends, who aren’t laughing so all the man does is stop and turn around, “Make me.” 

Severin rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders, punching the guy in the stomach and grabbing him by his hair so that the man is looking into his eyes, “Come in here again and touch anyone without their consent again, I swear to fucking god, I’ll kill you.” he pulls on his hair once more so he’s forcing the man to look into his eyes with pure fear surging through them, “Do you understand?” he pushes him away with his hand once the man nods his head and then the guy and his friends soon retreat and go outside.

The Irish man has already stood up and his behind Severin, “T-Thank you, Sir.” he was astounded that the man who was peering and having a gander was actually out to help him.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all” he smiles and sits down at the bar, “I hate people like that.” he flashes two fingers and the barman comes with a glass of whiskey.

“I d-didn’t know how to fend them off, they’ve done it to me once before.” he looks down and sighs deeply, “I should stop coming here.” 

Severin takes a swig of his whiskey and chuckles, “If you didn’t though, I wouldn’t have been able to help you and I like helping people.” 

The Irish man smiles and he reaches out his hand, “Richard. Richard Brook.”

Severin puts down his drink and places his hand in his and shakes firmly, “I’m Severin Moran.” and then lets his hand go as soon as Richard’s eyes widen.

“Wait, are you related to someone called Sebastian Moran.”

Severin tilts his head and smiles, “Yes, in fact, he’s my older twin brother.” 

“Yeah! I thought you looked like him, I’m James Moriarty’s brother.”

“I’m not quite sure I know who that it is.”

“Sebastian’s boss.” he smiles.

They speak for a while over the sound of heavy music and low lights and Severin stands up and asks if they should leave and they do. Once they’re outside Severin pats Richard on the shoulder and starts to walk off in his direction, “It was nice to meet you Richard.”

Richard can’t help but feel sad, “Will I ever see you again?” he only said this because, he couldn’t bare to let someone go who was as nice and genuine in compassion towards people and himself. 

“I’m sure we will.” he replies back simply.

And all Richard does is smile and walk off in the opposite direction, “Oh and Severin!” he shouts from down the road.

Just before Severin crosses the road he shouts back, “Yeah?”

“Thanks for saving me from the creepy man at the bar”

To which Severin laughs and waves his hand in the air and walks back to his apartment on the other end of London.


End file.
